The Many Moods of Draco Malfoy
by beedivine
Summary: A series of Draco Malfoy drabbles, written for sick-atxxheart's 178 Moods Challenge.
1. Accomplished

**A/N:** This is written for sick-atxxheart's 178 Moods Challenge. I'll write a drabble for each mood, they'll all most likely be Draco-centric, though I'll probably throw other characters in from time to time.

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, and not me.

**Character/Pairing:** Draco Malfoy  
**Mood: **Accomplished

Sweat beaded on his forehead, his white-blonde hair damp, as he stepped back to admire his handi-work. The vanishing cabinet was fixed at last -- or so he hoped. He looked around himself, and spotting an old book lying on a nearby shelf, walked over and picked it up. Returning to the vanishing cabinet, he opened the door and it creaked with the effort. He placed the book roughly inside before closing the door once more.

He took a small step backwards, and waited. He wasn't exactly sure how it was supposed to work -- did it just disappear silently? After a few moments of silence and a sinking feeling in his gut, he stepped forward and opened the old door once more. A large sigh escaped his lips as he realized what he was seeing -- the book was gone.

He closed the door again, and after a minute more opened it. There it was; the same tattered old book. He pulled the book from the cabinet and tossed it back to its former resting place.

A rare grin was spread across his face as he covered the cabinet and strutted from the room.

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? All you have to do is review. =]


	2. Melancholy

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me.

**Characters/Pairing: **Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley  
**Mood:** Melancholy

Curls of a fire red caught his eye, holding his attention like a mouse caught in a trap.

Her dazzling smile pierced him, like a dagger through the heart.

Chocolate brown eyes tormented him with the knowledge that not one loving glance would ever come his way.

He watched her, always watched her. Everyday, and all day. Watched, but never more. She was a Weasley, not that that mattered to him, not anymore.

It bothered him at first, oh yes. He thought there must be something wrong with himself, noticing a Weasley. But he thought it would go away; _another week,_ he would tell himself,_ another week and these feelings will be gone._ But as a week went by, and then another, his feelings for her began to grow, just as his hatred for her name diminished.

Her name didn't matter, but he knew his did and always would. Malfoy, how he hated the name. It would always define him, he would never escape it. He thought it funny, how the one thing that once made him happiest, now kept him from the only thing that would ever stand any chance at making him happy once again.

He would watch as her fire red curls would fade from his vision again and again, as she walked farther and farther away each day.

**A/N:** This was a little different than my normal writing style I think, so I would love to know what you thought of it.


	3. Envious

**A/N:** So I'm not sure what's up with me writing all of this unrequited D/G love lately, but here is another one.... And I must say, I think it's my favorite of these drabbles so far.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to JKR, not me.

**Characters/Pairings:** Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter  
**Mood:** Envious

He was a Malfoy, and as such should never have any reason to be jealous of anyone. But as he once again caught sight of that Potter boy with the petite redhead clutching to his arm, he could not help but to feel a pang of jealousy, stronger than any emotion he had ever felt, burn through him.

It was the way she would smile up at him, with love clear on her face. The way she would entwine their fingers together as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts castle together. The way you could always count on them to walk into the Great Hall _together_, whether it be for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. The way he would push a loose strand of her fiery red hair back behind her ear on a blustery day out on the school grounds, and how she would give him a small smile before stretching up onto her toes and kissing him lightly on the lips.

All of which were things Draco Malfoy should have never noticed, let alone be jealous of. But notice he did. Day after day, after miserable day.

**A/N:** Reviews make my day. =]


	4. Confused

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

**Characters/Pairings:** Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley  
**Mood:** Confused

Draco Malfoy yawned as he stepped out of the Slytherin common room and into the dungeons hallway. He took a few steps forward before a mumbled whispering, coming from the direction he was walking, reached his ears. Imediately slipping into the shadows of the hall, he listened intently and caught a few of the words coming from what he now realized was a female's voice.

"Oh what am I thinking?" " I shouldn't do this!" "He'll think I'm crazy!" The voice said, and that was when Draco caught sight of a mass of red hair. _Weasley_, he sneered to himself, _this ought to be good._

He stepped out of the shadows, into the middle of the hall, and directly into the path of the youngest Weasley. She was too busy staring intently at the floor and going on with her ranting to notice anyone or anything around her.

"You know, everyone thinks you're crazy already," he said with a sneer. She looked up, now only a few feet from him as she let out a loud gasp and clutched at her heart.

"Malfoy!" she said, trying to regain her breath, and seeming completely anxious at his sudden appearence. They stood there as she took a moment to regain her breath. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy do they?"

He gave a stiff not, his infamous sneer on his face, amusement in his eyes.

She watched him for a moment, pensively, before stepping right infront of him. "So I guess it doesn't matter what I do then, does it?" She asked, slowly streching up on her toes, and brushing her lips against his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, before slowly pulling away a few moments later. "Crazy enough for you?" she whispered into his ear. Lowering her arms from his neck, and stepping back. She gave him a grin before turning and walking back the direction she had came.

He watched her go, his usual well composed expression shattered, as he stood there with his jaw dropped, still trying to process what had just occured.

**A/N:** I'm not sure I really captured the mood well enough in this one, what do you think? Review and let me know. =]


	5. Crushed

**A/N: **Sorry it has been so long since I've updated this, NANOWRIMO took over my life for a while. But I should be updating this much sooner now. This one is my new favorite though, and it's longer than the rest. =]

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKR, not me.

**Characters/Pairings: **Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy  
**Mood: **Crushed

The halls of Malfoy Manor were dark and eerie as I walked along the hall to my father's office. I approached the ornate wooden doors and hesitantly knocked on one of them.

"Come in," my father's voice called to me from inside. I took a deep breath and then reached my hand up to take a hold of the door handle, the metal cold beneath my fingers, as I pushed the door open. I walked through the threshold and stood there.

The room was dark save for the light of the roaring fire that my father stood in front of, staring into its depths, and the light of the moon trickling in through the crack in the curtained windows.

"Shut the door Draco," my father said without turning around. I hesitated only for a moment before acquiescing. My father's voice gave away nothing of how he was feeling, and though I didn't feel as if I had done anything to upset him as of lately, you never did know with him. But either way, I figured it was best to keep as much of a distance between my father and myself as possible until I was sure. That in mind, I leaned back against the door, crossing my arms over my chest.

My father said nothing, but continued to stare into the fire, and I did nothing to encourage him to explain himself. I only stood there and waited.

After a few minutes of nothing but the crackling of the fire to break the silence, my father spoke. "I have spoken to the Dark Lord, Draco," my father said, and only now could I sense a bit of emotion just under the surface. I said nothing, and waited for him to continue, but knew with everything inside of me that I was not going to like what he had to say. "I suggested to him, and he quite agrees that it is time you took your place beside us." I was definitely right; I did not want to hear this. A sick feeling lodged itself within my gut, and refused to budge.

"What exactly are you saying?" I asked slowly, carefully.

My father turned around now, and started toward me. His face, illuminated by the firelight, radiated pure pride and joy. He stopped once he was directly in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Draco, my son, the Dark Lord has a mission for you, one which any of his most loyal followers would take a great pride in receiving."

I felt as if my future had just been taken, or stolen more like, from my own hands. Now that the Dark Lords mind was made up, there was no possible way to refuse him without it resulting in my own death. Accepting his mission would be my only way of survival. But still, I was tempted at rejecting him, just to say I tried living my own life.

"What is my mission?" I asked, fighting with everything inside of me to keep my voice level, to not yell back that I never wanted any of this.

My father shook his head. "Tomorrow night and you shall see. The Dark Lord is going to brand you with the Dark Mark, and then reveal his plans for you." His voice was thick with the extent of his fatherly pride.

What kind of a father would be proud of something like this? Glad that the only future left for their only child was death – either their own or the death that they would bring to others. I couldn't do this, I wouldn't do this.

I pushed my father's hands off my shoulders and turned, opening the door. Walking through it and back down the hall, and up the staircase to my own room. I threw myself down onto my over size bed. If only I had a choice in the matter.

**A/N:** Reviews make my day. =]


	6. Confident

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it then it belongs to JK Rowling, and not me.

**Characters/Pairings: **Draco Malfoy  
**Mood:** Confident

They marched forward in a line, the young small children following behind their much older and wizened professor. Walking through the threshold of the large doors, they emerged into a grand room. A small blonde boy resided at the front of the line, walking with his head held high, and in such a manner that it appeared he thought he already owned the place though he had only been there for minutes.

"Stop right here," the old women told the students. The boy stopped and the others followed suit. He watched as the women placed a stool, and hat in the front of the giant room, a smirk growing on his young face, giving his appearance and arrogant tinge.

He watched and listened as the women called out names and the children stepped forward one by one and placed the hat onto their heads. He would snort as the hat called out, _Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, _and_ Gryffindor_, but when it would call out _Slytherin_ his smirk would contort his face to what was almost a smile.

"Malfoy, Draco," he heard his name called at last and stepped forward out of the line of the awaiting first year students, and strode directly to the stool. He lifted the large hat, and after taking a seat on the stool, started to place the hat on his head. But just as the hat had touched the ends of his hair it came to life, yelling out, "Slytherin," for all to hear. The boy stood, placing the hat back on to the chair, and after giving a glare to all except those who sat at the table to the very left of the hall, the boy walked forward, joining the only people worthy of being in the school at all.

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I like this one or not, what do you think?


	7. Adored

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

**Characters/Pairing:** Draco and Narcissa Malfoy  
**Mood:** Adored

"Mommy," said seven year old Draco, tugging on his mother's sleeve. "Where is Daddy?" His grey eyes were wide with innocence.

His mother brushed her long blonde hair behind her ears, and bent down to his level. "Daddy is… at work."

His face fell. "But he's always at work. He's never here with me, doesn't he love me?"

"Oh, Draco honey," she said, pulling him into her arms. "Of course he loves you; he loves you so much. He would rather be here with you if he could."

He pulled back to look at her. "Did he tell you that?"

"Of course he did honey," she said brushing her hand through his light blonde hair. It would be only a few short years later that he would begin to recognize that the slight crease between her brows was a sure way to know that she was lying.

His face stretched into a grin, his face was glowing. "Okay," he said and leaned forward to press a kiss against his mother's cheek before he ran out of the room, still grinning.

**A/N:** I'd love to know what you thought, all you have to do it review. =]


	8. Optimistic

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all the reviews I've been getting lately. They've made me decide to update. =]

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

**Characters/Pairings:** Draco Malfoy  
**Mood:** Optimistic

There was no doubt in Draco Malfoy's mind that he was going to fail. He had tried and tried and tried, yet again, to fix the vanishing cabinet that was the key in his plan to fulfilling the Dark Lords wishes – all to no avail. And so it was on the wave of that very realization that he found himself wandering the Hogwarts grounds after hours.

The clouds were heavy in the sky, leaving it an endless, dreary gray – which suited him just fine. He walked across the grounds aimlessly, letting the cool night air numb his useless body. It wasn't until he reached the quidditch pitch that he finally noticed his surroundings.

He glanced behind him once, seeing nothing but shadows, and then back at the field in front of him. _Why not?_ he thought, walking toward the locker room. Flying was always a sure way to clear his head, and really, there was nothing he needed more at that exact moment.

Once he was in the air, the wind, combined with his speed, was bitterly cold, and it took every bit of his strength to keep himself upright. But after a few minutes of flying he begin to feel a calm spread over him; the wind seemed to have chased away all thoughts of failure, of torture, of death.

He was able to think clearly for the first time in weeks, and he was able to think of new ideas, new ways, that just might be enough to save him from what seemed to be an inevitable death.

He looked towards the sky to see that the clouds were just starting to break up. A single star winked down at him, as if to say it had known all along that this was, not yet, the end.

**A/N:** I haven't written anything in way too long, so I am definitely a bit rusty. But reviews do make my day, so I'd love to know what you thought. =]


End file.
